Against All Odds
by Shikamaru Loves Temari
Summary: My first Naruto-Based FanFic revolves around Shikamaru and Temari's ability to keep running into each other, and realizing they are destined to be the bridge between Konoha and Suna's future. Ch 1- So We Meet Again


**Shikamaru was sitting on a bench in downtown Konoha, watching nothing in particular when he spotted her in the crowd of Sunday night regulars. For a moment he thought about flagging her down. Deeming it too troublesome, he leaned back and stared at the clouds instead.**

**"Looks like we'll be having rain by tonight, wouldn't you say?" Temari's voice snapped him back into reality and he shifted his gaze from the sky to her somewhat bemused grin. "Ah, hey Temari. Yeah..." He rubbed the back of his neck and looked away as she sat down next to him. "What brings you here?" he casually asked. She lifted her finger towards the direction she had came from. "The Kazekage is here on business. Kankuro and I are..." "Babysitting?" he offered. She blankly stared at him for a moment, then slightly nodded. "Waiting for him to finish the meeting." **

**Shikamaru crossed his arms across his chest and slouched down a little. "What a bother." Temari shook her head no and tilted her head away from him. "What about you," she asked. He looked at her and shrugged. "Don't know. Too early to sleep and too late to nap so I guess I'll just sit here awhile." She gave him a somewhat concerned look as she noticed a small drop of rain fall against his cheek. "I could go for a nice cup of tea about now, actually" he sort of muttered. "It's raining," she stated, pointing upward and he nodded. "It's about time then. **

**Shikamaru stood up and stretched. Looking back over his shoulder he asked "You coming?" Temari stared blankly at him. A date? No, he wouldn't be so cleaver. But if he was... Just then the rain started coming down in sheets and Temari took to her feet. "Sure. I could go for a cup of sweet tea." Shikamaru grinned and she followed as the briskly walked through the side streets of town.**

**Temari couldn't help but smile as they cut down the alley ways. She didn't get to go out too often unless she was on a mission or with her brothers so even in the now down pouring rain it was quite nice. **

**Shikamaru slowed down and came to a stop just in front of a small building just inside the east gate. "This is it" he pointed out. Temari came to a stop behind him and simply watched from behind as he went in. She couldn't believe it but she was actually a little nervous. **

**"Come on, get your ass out of the rain already," he sarcastically yelled from inside. She smirked and yelled back "Why bother? We're already drenched, what would another minute harm?" He shook his head and grinned as he started walking back to the doorway. "Troublesome woman. Don't make me come back out to drag you in." She was squeezing out her quadra-tails just inside the door as he reappeared around the corner. **

**"It doesn't rain in the desert," she stated as he watched her let her hair down and run her fingers through it. "It feels good. So.. Nice and cold and wet..." She bit her bottom lip and scrunched her nose at him. If Temari was good at one thing a girl should do, it would be playing a tease. It must have been working pretty well as Shikamaru turned around abruptly, blushing. "How long you have before you need to go?" he asked, trying to sound casual. She shrugged and said coyly. "Two days." His face went pale. Did she not earlier say she was standing around waiting to leave?**

**She -purposely- walked just slightly in front of him so she could glance at him over her shoulder. She was toying with him now. "Tea?" Shika rubbed the back of his neck and looked away for a moment. "Ah yeah. Downstairs" he said looking down and once she spotted it Temari started walking towards the staircase. "Coming?" She asked in a playful yet serious tone. He sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets as he followed. What a bother, that one.**

**The shopkeeper met them at the bottom of the stairs, a man in his later years with a knee-length white beard wearing a deep blue robe. "I thought I heard someone up there," the old man said with a small twinkle in his eyes. "You kids are the first customers of the night, welcome." "Thank you," they both said nearly at the same time and looked at each other. "This way" the old man said as he ushered them to a table.**

**They ordered their tea and sat quietly across from each other. Shikamaru leaned back against the booth and watched a bug buzz frantically around one of the ceiling lights. He was never much for small talk and found it easier to avoid eye contact. If he looked at her she would start talking again, and he really didn't want that. Or at least he would keep telling himself that.**

**Temari, on the other hand leaned towards the table, resting her elbows on it and resting her chin against her knuckles. He was turning into a handsome young man finally. She had known him for nearly five years now and all that time, though only three years younger than she, he had always looked like a baby. A crybaby at that, she thought to herself and slightly grinned. It was mean, but it was true. He may have started to mature on the outside but she couldn't help but wonder how long it would take for the rest of him to catch up.**

**Shikamaru caught what was left of the now zapped bug -a damselfly- and examined it with a look of concern and disgust. As he noticed Temari looking at him he grinned and showed her. "I think I'll wrap this one up and give it to Shino." She giggled and pushed his hand away as the old man sat their teas on the table. "Here you go, enjoy" he said and wandered back to the back area some would call a kitchen. "Thank you" they both said with soft grins.**

**They sat and sipped their tea, for a few minutes not saying a word, just appreciating the silence. It had been not too long before Temari broke the silence. "You want to hear something funny?" Shikamaru looked up from his cup and shrugged. "...Sure." Temari sat her cup down and plinked one of her fingers against the table. "Last time I was here I was listening to some of the other girls, and they were all talking about who they wanted to start their own clans with. Most of them said Sasuke or Naruto, but when they pinned me on it..." Temari softly smiles. "I couldn't think of anyone I would rather be with." Rather? Shikamaru felt something funny with the way she said that but shook it off. "Yeah that is funny... So?" **

**Temari drew a blank. "So?" Shikamaru chuckled and finished off his tea. "So it's going to be getting dark soon, you'll want to be getting back to your post." Temari nodded and finished off her tea, dropping her share of the payment on the table as she got up. Shikamaru stared at her for a moment but let her pay her half. It wasn't a date after all, he told himself as he put his half down.**

**The rain had slowed to a more pleasing plit-plit-pop, and the clouds were scattering and letting patches of blue back into view. They slowly walked back through town through the light misty rain, back to the bench where they had started. There was an odd feeling between them, but it wasn't a bad thing. As they got closer they saw Gaara and Kankuro waving to their older sister, and stopped. Temari waved back and turned to Shikamaru. "I can take it from here." He nodded. "See you around."**

**Shikamaru felt Temari's hand brush his as she walked away but she never turned around. He was sure of it, her finger slipped around his. It wasn't his imagination because he could still feel the warmth. He stood there and watched her disappear into the enclosing darkness until all he could distinguish from her and the shadows was her blonde hair. **

**Well, can't be helped, he thought to himself and started walking home. One day, he would be walking to his house. With his wife. With their children. Laughing about how much fun they had the day as they tuck their tiny little spiky-headed babies into bed. One day him and his woman would cuddle up by the fireplace and tell each other how much they really do love each other as they gently fall asleep together. He wouldn't rather it be any other way. But for now, his parent's house and a nice hot bath with dimmed lights would do.**

**------------------------------------------------**

**Naruto characters, world (c) Masashi Kishimoto **

**FanFic (c) me**


End file.
